Helgas Life Experiences
by Destinykymm
Summary: Helga is pushed through the horrors of life and love. Unfinished
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey Arnold!"

All my stories are based on life experiences, although dramatized. I hope to send a message out to every reader who reads my stories. Thank you for taking an interest in my writing.

Chapter One- Helga And Arnold Connect.

_Someone's coming! Hurry up, hide the evidence! _Helga scurries to the paper towel dispenser and grabs a handful of crinkled brown paper towels and wipes off her artwork of Arnold on the girls bathroom mirror. Being 15 years old, Helga straightens her pink bow in an adult like matter. Even though everyone considers her bow "_child like"_ she just can't seem to let go of the memory 10 years earlier, when Arnold, her love, complimented the pink ribbon, neatly fastened in between her two pig tails.   
The leaky faucet at the sink Helga was standing at formed the shape of Arnolds head as the puddle slowly drained down the pipe. Phoebe walks in, still looking just as she did every day the past 10 years. She never cares what anyone thinks of her, as long as she's happy with herself. Helga has always admired Phoebe for that. "_Helga!, there you are!" _Phoebe practically screams in Helgas ear as the bathroom door swings shut. _" Are you ready for science class? Mr. Simmons paired you up with Arnold! Isn't that crazy?" _Phoebe stares at Helga waiting for a reply. Helga rubs the back of her neck and calmly states, _ "Yeah Phoebe, crazy" _Phoebe hurriedly slams her palm against Helgas moist forehead, almost knocking her back. "_Helga! Are you alright!? Your burning up at 40.5 degrees Celsius!" _A look of concern rushed across Phoebes face. Phoebe grabs the sloshy paper towel from Helgas hand and ran it over Helgas face. Slapping Phoebes hand away Helga stumbles over to the door. "_Quit it Pheebs, I can take care of myself!" _Helga walks out of the stuffy bathroom leaving Phoebe in her footsteps. 

In Mr. Simmons classroom, Arnold sat at the far end of the classroom writing down every word Mr. Simmons said about their frog dicestion project. Helga Starred out the window at the passing grey clouds. A small booming of thunder could be heard in the background and Helga day dreamed about Arnold and her, cuddling by a warm fire in a log cabin. Wrapped in his arms and sipping hot cocoa. Helga was snapped out of her daydream, once again smelling play dough and crayons, just as she always smells everyday at school. The chill from the window sent shivers down her spine. Or was it Arnold? His hand lay just at the top of her shoulder. Arnold speaks in his soft voice, "_Helga? Ready for our project?" _Helga woosely replies, "_What do you mean OUR project, Football Head!? Crimany! Lets get this over with!" _They both sit down at a long table where one green, dead, frog waits to be cut open. Putting on a cheap cotton apron, Helga compliments Arnold with a snide "_nice apron football head!" _Arnold raises his eyebrow at Helga and ignores her remark. Helgas head starts to swirl as the smell of alcohol fills her head. Phoebe is just one table over with a concerned look in her eyes. Sid, anxious to get his frog opened up, stabs the knife into the flesh and rips open the stomach. Mr. Simmons faintly stats, "Very good, Sid" as he drops to the floor. Every student but Helga runs to his aid. Helgas face, tinted with green, runs into the nearest bathroom stall and lets out all the food she devoured at lunch. 

~ * ~

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _The beeping gets a little bit louder each second, until finally, Helga wakes from a deep sleep. "_Where am I?" _Helgas voice is weak and scratchy, she feels as if she has the stomach flu, only her lungs are achy and sore. She is laying on an uncomfortable mattress with a strong odor, kind of like bleach. She sees monitors with blinking numbers, monitoring her heart, and oxygen levels. Her IV itches. A window with thick peach curtains were pulled slightly opened. Big Bobs image barley surfaced her watery eyes. She felt faint again but managed to stay alert enough to hear her father speak. "_Helga, your mother told me to come and check up on you. Your in the hospital." _Before he could say another word Helga cut him off, sqeaking out, _"Doy! As if I couldn't figure that out for myself!" _Big Bobs beeper chimes, he walks out of the room yelling back, "_Oh, your friend chocolate boy brought you some get well chocolates" _Helga picks up an empty box with chocolate sweetness smeared on the bottom. _Looks like they didn't make it here before he decided to devour every last morsel._

She tossed the box towards the trash can, missing and almost hitting…….._What!? Arnold? Could it be? Arnold, my love, you came to me in my time of need! You love me! I love you! _Coming back into reality she watches Arnold pick up the chocolate box and let it fall into the wastebasket. He's holding a beautiful display of pink and white tulips. _Their beautiful_, Helga stares into Arnolds eyes before shaking her head and asking, "_Did the doctors tell you why I'm in here?" _Arnold sets the flowers on top of the food tray straddling the foot of Helgas remote controlled bed. _"They said you got a bad case of pnemonia, you really scared me Helga. Phoebe said you didn't look so well and went to check on you. 5 seconds later she came back into class screaming you had fainted and were laying unconscious on the floor. Stinky called 911 and you were rushed here. You have to stay for a few days and will be released on Monday morning." _Helga shifted under the stiff blankets that matched the curtains hanging on the window. _At least I have my own room and room service at the click of a button._ Suddenly she feels a warm embrace on her cold arm. Arnold is within 2 inches from her face. _"Helga? Are you alright? You look faint. Hey listen. I know we havn't been too good of friends and we don't get along too good. But I care about you" _Theres a short pause before he continues, _"A lot, Helga, I care about you a lot. I just wanted you to know I thought we always had a special connection, something, somewhere, we have feelings, for each other." _He barley knew how to put it into words. She could tell he was nervous. _"Anyway, I better get going, Grandmas making Chili for dinner, I have to pick up medicine for Grandpa or he'll be in the bathroom all night" _She was happy inside, but felt herself slowly slipping back into a deep sleep. She felt a little, soft kiss on her cheek, close to her lips, and wondered if that was only a dream, or reality. Smiling, she sunk into the bed and in her dreams of Arnold. _"Arnold!" _Quickly Arnold spun around as he heard his name silently exscape Helgas parted lips, she was asleep. He looked at her with loving eyes, Thought of how beautiful she was, and knew he was falling in love. 

(A/N: Thank you for reading, comments and suggestions are always welcomed. I would love to hear from my fans.) 

__


	2. The Beggining

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey Arnold!"

Here is chapter Two. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!

Chapter Two- "The Beginning"

CLICK! SLAM! Helga swirls around so fast her shoes squeak on the floor. She sees Big Bob shoving a cell phone into his pocket before mumbling, "_Don't forget to pick up the girl!" _Helgas face twists up in an expression of hurt. _"Come on Olga, I need to get back to work!" _Big Bob grabs Helgas plastic bag of personnel belongings and shoves it at her. Taking the vase of flowers Arnold had given her, Helga slowly walks out the door, trailing behind her father. Big Bob states, _"Says on this bottle you have to take 1 pill 4 times a day! I think you can handle that, right?" _ The automatic door slides shut behind Helga and she climbs into the car. Leaning against the cool glass of the window, she picks out a cloud in the sky starring at it the whole way home. 

Back at home Helga lays in her bed thinking of the first night in the hospital. _Was that kiss really real? _ _It was so soft, gentle, full of love! Oh Arnold my love! How I long for your sweet, tender kiss. Have you wrap me in the warmth of your arms. Seal your kiss upon my lips! Oh Arnold! Arnold! Arnold! _Just then she heard heavy breathing from behind her. "_AAAHHHH!" PUNCH! _As always it was Brainy breathing down her neck. Helga in shock, "_What are you doing in my room?" _Then out of no where she sees her whole class standing in front of her. Nervous, she intertwines her fingers and laughs under her breath. "_Hey everybody." _Everyone standing far enough away so they wont catch her illness, waves hello. Rhonda, looking around Helgas room comments, "_Look at all this kid stuff! No wonder why you don't have any friends!" _Arnold gets frustrated with all the negative insults flying at Helga. His temper boiling inside he takes a deep breath. _"Hey Helga! We came to bring you a get well card, signed from all of us" _Helga takes a look at the large hand-made card. It's filled with signatures in ink, pencils, marker and crayon. She notices a brown smudge at one corner. _"What's this thing in the corner?" _Harold, looking around whistling to himself, looks at Helga, "_Okay! It was me! I had a Mr. Fudgie Bar! It was on my fingers when I signed the card. I'm sorry!" _Harold runs out of the room crying. The class wishes her well and leaves her room.

"_Arnold?" _Arnold stops just outside the door and turns around. "_Yeah?" _Helga sits up in bed, showing her cotton pink night-gown, with white ruffled trim around the arms and neck. Arnold can't help but look at the neckline of her night-gown. Embarrassed, Helga pulls the blanket up to her chest, "_Arnold, I remember what you said that first night in the hospital" _Shocked that she remembered, Arnold blushes. _"Do you remember everything?" _Helga looks awkwardly around the room. With all the courage she can dig out she says, "_I remember a………well………..I'm not sure if you really……….." _Arnold runs to her side and grabs her hands. Helga freezes as Arnold looks her straight into the eyes. _"You remember my kiss?" _Arnold thinks how sweet Helga looks, now with rosy red cheeks. _"Yes, I remember" _A moment of silence stands between them. _"Now what? " _Arnold lets go of Helgas hand, she grabs his hand back into hers, _"We keep doing this" _Arnold nods his head, and gives Helga a soft smile. Helga smiles back. He hands her a glass of water and her 12:00pm pill. They both cuddle together holding hands in bed. Stroking her hair, she falls asleep in his arms.  
  
  
~ * ~

Sometime early that evening, Helga wakes up alone. Looking around for her true love in the half-darkened bedroom. She sees a folded piece of white paper next to her lamp on the nightstand, She reaches over and picks it up. Her hands shaking, not knowing what the words printed on the paper might say. She opens it up and reads-  


_My dearest Helga,_

_In pre-school, that day the car splashed you with mud, I thought you were the sweetest girl I ever met. You looked so cute with your pink bow on top of your head. Then once inside the classroom you became bitter and angry. I never thought much about us as more than classmates. A few years later a group of us kids played baseball in a field, and you were their. We hung out in group activities. Every now and then I'd catch you looking at me, or smiling in my direction. For a while I just pushed out the thought that you might have a crush on me. But than my own feelings started taking over, and I saw who the real you were. The sweet, loving Helga. I now know you truly feel the same way I do. But I'm not so sure. Helga, I think we might have something. If you'd like to see if we connect, call me and we'll talk. Until then, sleep well my beautiful flower._

Arnold

Helga falls back in her bed with a big, dreamy smile on her face. Suddenly she grabs the phone, dials Arnolds number, and then hangs up. _I can't do this! What if it's all a joke? He wants to make a fool out of me. 'HE' will have to call 'ME'! _

The next dayHelga returns to school. Sitting on the other end of the classroom. She glances over at Arnold who looks away fast. She sees the hurt in his eyes as he takes out a pencil from his binder and starts to scribble on a piece of paper. After first period, as Helga walks into her drivers ed class, she hides behind the open door as she spots Arnold at her locker. He slides the note she saw him writing in class, into her locker and walk away. She walks over to her locker, watching for a sign of his return. Opening up the note, her eyes widen……………

(A/N: Thanks for reading. I am open to any comments and suggestions you may have) 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey Arnold!"

"Is my story not flowing? How can I fix that? Suggestions appreciated! Thanks for reading."

Chapter 3: "Courage"

_"Helga,_

This is my last letter. I have not heard from you and it broke my heart. I have transferred to a new school and will be leaving PS 118. I am sorry if I bothered you. 

Love,

Arnold."

Helgas eyes fixed on "_leaving PS 118" _her mouth dropped to the floor as she threw the letter into the air and ran as fast as she could. "_I can't believe what I've done! How could I be so stupid!?" _Running through the front doors of the school, she caught a glimpse of Arnold closing the door to Grandpa's station wagon as he sped off down the street. Helga sat on the steps with her head in her hands and stared at the off-white, bumpy cement steps. "_He's gone. My love left my life, all because of me! ME!!" _The lunch bell rang. Helga stood up and walked daze liked into the cafeteria where Phoebe sat munching on carrot sticks. Phoebe stops chewing when Helga sits down. "_Helga? Have you heard that Arnold…….." _She was cut off, Helga continued, _"_ _Yes! I did hear that football head is switching schools. Better off without him! Humph!" _Helga left mumbling to herself, knocking down Brainy on her way out of the cafeteria.

After school that day Helga walked home alone instead of taking the bus. When she got home her mom was standing in the door way, talking to someone in a blue sweatshirt. She walked up and dropped her books when Arnold turned around. "_Uh, Hi!" _She rubbed the back of her neck and kicked a rock with her shoe. _"Arnold was coming by to talk to you dear. I invited him to stay for dinner" _Helga was shocked , _"What!? Miriam! Why did you do that?" _ Her mom wasn't even surprised at Helgas reaction. _"But dear, isn't this your little friend from school?" _Helga slapped her hand on her forehead. _"Come on Arnold, you can sit in Olga's chair" _

Helgas mom followed into the kitchen and pulled down a box of brownie mix. "_I thought maybe you two could bake some brownies for dessert. Wouldn't that be fun" _She set the box on the counter and walked out. _"Well, my mom hasn't ruined everything. Yet. You want to help me make these brownies or not?" _Arnold took her hand, _"I'd love too." _He smiled at her. Her eyes had popped wide open and she stared into his eyes, stuck and unable to move. Arnold started getting out the supplies for making brownies. Handing Helga a mixing spoon he started spilling his guts. _"Helga, I was surprised that you didn't call me. What happened?" _Helga was nervous inside and could only wonder how soft his skin was under his shirt. The top button on his flannel allowed a peek inside. Arnold kept talking, Helga started to mix the contents of brownie mix, as Arnold poured all ingredients inside the bowl. _"Helga? Are you listening to me? I asked if you liked me, or if you like me, like me?" _Helga dropped the spoon into the bowl and brownie batter splattered everywhere. Arnold snickered and wiped some brownie batter off of Helgas upper lip. His touch was so soft and gentle. It melted her heart and she smiled uncontrollably. "_Oh Arnold, I like you, like you. I always have!" "What!? What did I just say?!" _Helga thought to herself. _"Did I just say that out loud!?" _Arnold had a big smile across his face. He dipped his finger into the brownie mixture and sucked it off. _"How about we have a picnic in the park tomorrow?_ _Grandpa has a great big picnic basket we can stuff full of food and spend the day feeding the ducks." _Helgas heart was so happy, so why was her stomach twisted around in knots? "_Okay Arnold, I'll give it a shot." _

After dinner Arnold left and Helga floated upstairs to her room. _"I can't believe this is happening! Arnold, MY love, is really "my" love! We're having a picnic in the park, just him and me. I actually said yes! This may just be the beginning to a new and approved Helga G. Pataki! _Holding on to her locket containing a picture of Arnold, Helga fell fast asleep, smiling inside and out!

(A/N: I would like to hear from my readers. Thank you for helping me be a better writer.)


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey Arnold!" 

"Thank you for reading. Helpful criticism appreciated. 8o)"

Chapter: Four- "A happy couple"

"_Cherry?" _Arnold gently sets a cherry in Helgas mouth, who happily accepts. "_Arnold, this is the best picnic I've ever been on!" _Helga smiled brightly. They lay on a blue and white checkered picnic blanket, with a whicker picnic basket next to Arnold. Inside they had a feast of beef and cheese sub sandwiches, cantaloupe and watermelon pieces, pasta salad, lemonade, strawberry shortcake, and chocolate cupcakes topped with white icing and a cherry. Underneath the weeping willow tree, lay a couple more in love than the world has known for quite some time. Off in the distance Helga sees kids running around and imagines Having a family with Arnold. Arnold looks at Helga, who's glistening eyes remind him of the stars. "_You want to go sing on the jungle-gym_?" Helga nods, Arnold holds out his hand and helps her off of the blanket. Hand in hand they walk over to the swing set. Helga sits on a swing and Arnold gently pushes. The light wind blows Helgas pony tails back and forth. Arnold giggles to himself. He's never seen a more beautiful girl in his life.

After a while at the park Arnold walked Helga back home. On the way Arnold was nervous as he thought, "_Should I take her hand? Or will she pull away from me?" _Cautiously Arnold inched a little closer to Helga. Helga squirmed inside in excitement, she tried to look natural but touch him (or bump into him) as often as she could. Arnold knew her intentions and smiled to himself. About half a block from Helgas house Arnold told a joke that made them both laugh, as they laughed Helga put her hand on Arnold arm. They both stopped, not sure what to do next. Helga kept her arm in place. Arnold forgot about everything else in the world and grabbed Helgas hand and held it tight. They walked in silence the rest of the way there. Once at the doorstep, Arnold asked Helga as calm as possible, "_Helga? Would you be my girfriend?" _Helga was shocked and also very happy. Shyly, and in a low soft voice, Helga answered, "_Yes"_ They both smiled, Arnolds heart jumped with joy, _"Can I see you tomorrow?". Helga happily said, "Yes!"_

The next day the happy couple decided on going to see a movie. Arnold worked weekends at a deli to earn extra money. He saved some and spent the rest on treating Helga to dinner and movies and occasional surprises. Today they decided to eat at the deli. It was Arnolds day off and he could get extra food for Helga to take home. Helga didn't mind free or cheap dates, money didn't matter to her, only the thought counted. They sat down to a pastrami sandwich dinner, with macaroni salad and fruit punch. They talked about everything, from the weather to memories they had from the past, and dreams for the future. They found they had a lot in common, and thought the same way. There were things she liked that he didn't and vise versa. But at there stage in a relationship, nothing mattered but being together. 

At the movie that night, they decided to pick a comedy. They laughed and had another perfect evening together. In the theatre, They both turned to see the other staring back. A moment passed as there eyes met, slowly Arnold leaned in and lip-locked Helga in there first kiss. When they broke apart they were both slightly red. Arnold put his arm around Helga and whispered, "_I love you"_ in her ear. Helga thought the same thing, but didn't respond back. She was scared and happy at the same time. She wasn't sure if this was right. Even though her feelings for Arnold have been very strong from the first day she met him. 

After that night in the theatre, everyone would see Helga and Arnold together, locked at the hips, lips, and hands. They cuddled and hugged, whispered and flirted. No one could spoil there love and the fun they had together. They were a happy couple. 

One evening while Arnold worked a night shift at the deli, Helga sat at home thinking of her love and missing him every second. Big Bob had sold both Helga and Arnold beepers that day. They had a code for each other. 143= I LOVE YOU 45= GOOD-NIGHT and 47=GOOD-MORNING. Helga sat on the couch and watched her beeper, anxiously waiting for a page. Finally about 3 hours later, her beeper sounded. She picked it up so fast she almost dropped it. It read "143" She smiled and sunk into the couch. She dozed off for a couple of hours when her pager sounded again and woke her up. When she picked it up, this time it read, "45 143" She said silently, "_good-night, I love you too." _

Helga was so happy she didn't think anyone or anything could spoil her new life. She had waited so long for Arnolds love, and now she got it. As time passed and her life kept on bringing her surprises, she was even more surprised when one day Arnold took her to a special spot. There was a place in there town where plays and pageants were held. When nothing was going on it turned into makeout peak. But up there it was so quiet and the stars were so bright. They had made it there special spot where they'd go to spend time alone. Arnold had took her there one particular night. It was nice outside with a slight breeze and the sun was just setting. Arnold took out a small box and held it out to Helga. Arnold spoke in a soft voice, and from his heart. "_Helga, you have made me so happy, and I love you. I wanted to show you my love. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Were not ready for marriage yet, but I want to give you this ring and talk about marriage. I want to spend the rest of mylife with you." _Helgas eyes were as big as stones and her mouth had dropped to the floor. Her eyes swelled with happiness, and she sobbed as he slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. It was black hills gold, two leaves in the shape of a heart. 

They were even closer than ever after that. They talked about having a wedding and having children. They even picked out names they liked for their future kids. Everyone thought they were moving too fast. But they were so much in love they couldn't wait and it tore their hearts in two to think about being apart. They promised each other they would both finish high school before making any major plans. They just wanted to be together and injoy each other. Helga finally felt like she had a better life than her perfect older sister Olga. Helga is so jealous of her older sister that she felt like tearing her eyeballs out every time she brought home a new boyfriend or a shiney new award to sit on one of many shelves filled with her accomplishments. 

Helga was sitting around one day when she flipped to a talk show on the TV. The subject was "_Cheating lovers" _as she watched her heart sank in her chest. All these people were in love and had no problems and then one day found out one was cheating oin the other and no signs were shown. Thoughts started going through her head of Arnold, with Lila or Rhonda or any of the other girls, flirting, staring, kissing behind the deli on one of his breaks. Her face coiled up in maddness. Her pager sounded with "143" and she picked it up and threw it to the other side of the room. "_You lieing jerk! Who are you seeing behind my back!?" _Helga didn't know why this had bothered her so much, but the thoughts swirled around in her head, and she felt betrayed. She grabbed her jacket and stormed out the door.

20 minutes later Helga arrived at the deli. She didn't see Arnold anywhere. She went into the back, her heart pounded and she felt like crying when she didn't see him anywhere. Her thought was, "_Where is he? And _who_ is he with?"_ She opened the back door and saw Arnold, he was throwing out a trash bag. No one else could be seen. Her heart calmed and she felt happier knowing he was working and not out with another girl. Arnolds face lit up and he smiled when he saw Helga, his love, standing in the doorway. "_Hi! What are you doing here?" _She twisted her face in hurt and anger, _"What do you mean 'what am I doing here' do you not want me here or something?" _Arnolds smile faded and a look of hurt crossed his face. _"That's not what I mean. I love you Helga, come here, give me a hug." _He took her in his arms and held her tight, planted a light kiss on her forehead and asked if something was wrong. She looked at his beautiful face, and could only think, "_What if he has or will cheat on me? I love him, I don't want to find out he did something like that" _She didn't know what to say, so she just stared at him. 

Arnold didn't know what happened or why Helga was acting the way she was, but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

(A/N: I would like to thank you again for reading. This is based on my life, and is no joke, I am trying to get help and I hope anyone out there who is like me, will feel better once I finish my story.)


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey Arnold!"

"I am sorry for the long delay between chapters. Things are slowing down and I hope to write more often. Thank you for reading"

Chapter: Five- Problems

Helga stared into Arnolds disgruntled face. Her eyes were like sparkling diamonds. Arnolds heart ached at the thought about how Helga stormed into the deli in a rage, like the town was being destroyed by terrorists. He didn't know what to think.

__

"Helga?, did something happen? I've never seen you act this way before."

His kind and passionate tone turned Helga into an emotional disaster. Looking into those innocent eyes, she began to believe it was all an act. Her eyes twisted from hurt, to anger. Pushing Arnold away,

__

"I know you've been cheating on me!" Tears swelled in her eyes. 

__

"Helga?, why would you think that? I spend every waking moment with you except for when I'm at work." He started towards her. Helga backed away,

__

"Every waking moment that I_ know of! When you leave to go home I don't know who your going to. You could have two, three, even 10 other girlfriends! Flings off to the side or something." _

Helga began to pace around the back lot of the deli, finally she walked inside leaving Arnold behind. Helga stopped at the rack of bread neatly stacked in rows. Arnold stood outside for a few seconds wondering what was going on and what he should do. He was afraid, but wasn't sure what the fear was from. Taking a deep breath Arnold walked inside, finding Helga staring at the rack of bread. Arnold was confused. He walked to Helga, close enough to show her he cares, but a safe distance away to not get pushed away again.

__

"Helga? I don't know where these ideas of other girls are coming from, but there not true. I love you with all my heart. I don't want anybody else. I love you!"

Helga just stared at Arnold. Not knowing whether to believe him or not. Arnold didn't know why Helga was staring at him, it made him uncomfortable. All of a sudden they were both startled by the ringing of a table bell. Jumping, they both looked towards the front of the deli. Arnold looked back at Helga, who was staring of into space. Arnold touched her shoulder.

__

"Helga? I need to get back to work. Can we talk about this when I get off?"

Helga shrugged her shoulders and walked into the lobby Arnold followed. The customer was Rhonda. When Rhonda spotted Helga she didn't even notice Helga was upset. 

__

"Helga, your one lucky girl. Arnold has been jabbering non-stop about you to everyone. He really loves you, you know?"

Rhonda immediately began flipping through the paper menu and mumbling to herself. Arnold embraced Helga in his arms and whispered into her ear,

__

"I told you, you're all I talk about."

Helga started to walk away, Arnold caught her right before opening the front door of the deli.

__

"Helga, I love you" Arnolds hurt tone of voice caught Helga off guard. She turned around, stating in a confused voice,

__

"I love you too"

Arnold thought to himself, _But I really do._

Helga laid in bed that night, waiting for a page from Arnold, displaying "_45"_, for good-night. When she fell asleep, her dreams haunted her. Arnold with his arms around Lila right before walking over to lie to her about how much he loves her. She dreamed about watching Arnold staring down girls in mini skirts and low-riders. She wondered if he really did look at those girls when she wasn't around. 

Stirring beneath the sheets, Helga woke up around 10:30am the next morning. It was Saturday and she knew Arnold was already at work. She sleepily looked around thinking of the night before and the last time she heard from Arnold. He had not paged her good-night, and she hadn't gotten a page from him yet that morning either. The first thought in her head was, 

__

He went to another girls house last night, didn't he?

She upset herself to the point of gagging. Helga walked into the kitchen to get some Pepto-Bismol, where she found her older sister, Olga, sipping a French-vanilla cappuccino and nibbling a bagel,

__

"Hello little sister! How are you feeling this morning? I was going to walk in the park, it's so lovely outside. Would you care to join me?"

Olga's happy attitude made Helga more furious than ever.

__

"Why are you always so happy? What in this world could possibly make you so cheery day after day? Is it pleasurable to watch love ones get hurt? To see people die in the streets? To watch little kids starve because their parents are to lazy to work?"

Helga walked with an angry slump, she picked up the newspaper Olga had spread out over the counter. 

__

"Look here, the top story, 'A 6 year old girl kidnapped from her bedroom in the middle of the night' do you find this amusing?"

Olga's once perky face was loose and a trace of hurt could be seen in her eyes. Helga was staring her straight in the face. 

__

"Oh crimany! Forget it! Go ahead, show off your perfect figure, your shiny awards, and flawless life! You don't have to deal with everyone else's problems, so why worry about them!"

Helga stomped out of the kitchen, grabbed her coat on the way out the front door, slamming it shut. Olga sat in surprise staring at the newspaper. Helga was right about problems in life. But what about all the good? An article right beside the headline of the 'kidnapped 6 year old' displayed a picture of a smiling 13 year old boy who saved his grandma from drowning when her wheel chair rolled into their private pool. 

__

Helga walked down to the city pond, where she saw a couple fighting. The girl, who looked about nineteen years old, was of average looks, she was obviously upset and her boyfriend, who looked about the same age, was desperately trying to calm her down. Helga thought of her, catching her boyfriend with another girl, or swapping her jewelry for illegal drugs. He must have done something for her to be so upset. Helga sat down at an empty bench by the pond. Wondering what she should do. 


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer- I do not own "Hey Arnold!" or any of it's characters.

Chapter Six- Trying to understand

It was about 6:00pm by the time Helga realized her stomach was growling uncontrollably. She decided to walk back home. She walked in a daze slowly down the street. Even as cats and dogs fought, car horns honked, people yelled and cussed, none of it seemed to snap Helga out of her fragile state of mind. She was confused, and she was trying to make sense of it all. 

Once back at the house Olga ran out of the kitchen, starling Helga as her older, frantic sister grabbed her into a big hug.  
"_Oh, Helga! We've been so worried! Where have you been?"_

__

"I was at the park, what gives!?"  


Helga pushed her sister out of the way and brushed her arms as if Olga left a residue lingering on her skin. 

__

"What do you mean by "we_" were worried?"_

Olga looked shocked,

__

"Arnold and I, we have been calling everyone trying to find out where you could be. Arnold said he couldn't find you anywhere all day. He even paged you and you never returned his calls"

Helga wondered if Arnold was really worried about her,

__

"I didn't hear from him last night or this morning, so it's his loss that I have been gone all day without his knowing"

Olga kindly touched her sister on the shoulder, and talked in a concerned voice,

__

"Helga, my sister, Arnold loves you deeply, he called to speak to you last night but you had already fell asleep when I went upstairs. So Arnold said to let you sleep and that he would talk to you this afternoon. He wanted to give you some room so think."

Helga didn't know what to say and was tired of feeling so bad. Worn out and hungry from sitting in the park all afternoon, She didn't feel like fighting with anyone. 

__

"Okay, I'll give Arnold a call and let him know where I was"

Helga released a long sigh to let out some tension. Olga could see the worries and fatigue in Helgas face. She was concerned about her sister. Something was definitely not right with Helga, and Olga knew it, but wasn't quite sure what it was. Helga stumbled upstairs to her room.

Dialing Arnolds number, Helga laid across her bed, Still fighting the hunger, and now fighting sleep. After a few rings Arnold answered,

"_Hello! Olga!?"_

Helga became furious for a split moment, hearing Arnold call out her sisters name, but it faded just as fast as it came as she listened to Arnold's rambling,

__

"Did you find Helga yet? Can I talk to her?"

It seemed as though he was never going to stop talking,

__

"Hey, it's me Helga! I was down at the park all day thinking" 

Arnold let out a big sigh of relief.

__

"What were you doing down at the park by yourself? Why didn't you let someone know? I was so worried about you, I'm glad your Okay."

Helga was getting frustrated with all the questions and her blood began to boil,

__

"What is this? 20 questions? Crimany!"

__

"I'm sorry Helga, I just love you so much and I didn't know if something had happened to you. Are you still mad at me?"

Helga rubbed her tense neck,

__

"No, I'm not mad. I'm tired, I just want to lay down and get some sleep. Can we go out tomorrow?" 

__

"Sure, whatever you want to do, we'll go do it. Why don't you take a hot bath, I know how you love those. I'll see you tomorrow by love. I love you."

Helga hesitated a minute before giving up and answered back, 

__

"I love you too"

They hung up . Helga was too tired to even think about weather Arnold was lying or not. She took out a pair of soft cotton, Light pink pajamas. Her favorite pair, with the silver stars all over them. She walked into the bathroom. Filling up the tub with hot water, she added her favorite Rose scented bubble bath crème to the flowing water. She slipped into it's warmth and laid her head down on a bath pillow. She sunk far into her thoughts, almost falling asleep, but not quite. Almost like a meditation. About an hour later, wrinkles covered her whole body. She thought it was now time to get out. More exhausted than before, her body seemed to weigh 100 tons. She slipped into her pajamas and smoothed a creamy texture of Rose scented lotion all over her hands and feet. As she crawled into bed she heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. _That's got to be Olga, with her soft rapping on the door, it can't be mom or dad!_ She sat up slightly.

__

"Come in Olga!"

Olga came in with a tray. 

__

"Hi sister. I thought you would like something to eat. I made you some chicken broth and a melted, very cheesy sandwich. I know how you are when your upset, you don't eat. So I made something that would fill you, and that you could swallow easily. It will also warm you up."

Helga was astonished, and some what felt better, at her sisters efforts to comfort her. As sweetly as Helga has ever been she accepted the soup and sandwich.

__

"Thanks sis. I am hungry, I haven't eaten all day."

Helga spooned up some soup and blew on it gently before dispensing it into her mouth. When she picked up the sandwich, cheese oozed out of the bottom and dripped onto her plate.

__

  
"Olga, it's alright that your so perfect sometimes, you make the best darn Cheese Sandwich I've ever had!"

Olga smiled. 

__

"I'm glad. I wanted to make you feel better. If there is anything else I can do for you, let me know."

Helga thought for a moment. Then encouraging herself, asked,

__

"Well, there is one thing. I have saved up some money. Actually a lot of money. I wanted to take a trip to the Cayman Islands. Their water is 79 degrees, and our water is like, what, 30 degrees. I always wanted to swim in a warm ocean. But I'm not 18 yet. So I was wondering if you'd buy the tickets for me?"

Olga smiled, and reassuringly patted her sisters hand,

__

"Anything sis, are you going for Easter vacation?"

"Yes. I'm going to ask Arnold if he'd come along"

Both sisters smiled at each other. Helga looking drawn out.

__

"Well, Helga. I'm going to let you eat, so you can get some sleep. I'm going downstairs. Good-night"

"Good-Night."

Helga gobbled down the rest of her sandwich and soup before crawling underneath the covers. She was clean, and full, and now laying comfortably in bed. Arnold was really worried about her today and that made her happy he cared. She drifted off to sleep not long after getting comfortable.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The next morning, Helga felt a burst of energy, and actually felt pretty good to say the least. She couldn't wait to see Arnold and tell him about the trip. She threw her clothes on and ran downstairs. Big Bob was seated in his green, overstuffed easy chair watching a football game. Helga poured herself a bowl of Sugar Flakes and plopped down beside Big Bob on the floor.

__

"Hey'a Dad. What's the score?"

She shoved big spoonfuls of cereal in her mouth, and looked at her dad for an answer,

__

"20 to nothing! We're going to pummel their asses! GO! GO! GO! YES!!!!!"

Big Bob jumped up and down like a kid at the zoo. Helga chuckled inside at her fathers childlike image. Leaving her empty bowl and spoon on the floor Helga got up and started towards the door.

__

"I'm going out, I'll be back later"

Her father didn't even hear her. She strolled down the street and whistled a tune she made up in her head as she went along. About 15minutes later she arrived at Arnolds Boarding House. She knocked on the door. Grandpa answered and about 20 dogs, cats and Abner, Arnolds pig, ran out in one huff of smoke. 

__

"Hey Helga, thought you were lost?"

Helga laughed,

__

"I was found Grandpa"

"Oh, in that case, Arnolds in his room. You can go on up."

Helga went upstairs and didn't even knock on Arnolds door. She walked in happily and saw Arnold standing next to his bed. Butt naked!!! Helgas mouth dropped open, and her eyes dropped right down to Arnolds soft, pink Penis. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and she couldn't move from her position. 

__

"Helga?"

Arnold slipped his pants on and was shoving a shirt over his head as he walked over to Helga.

__

"Helga? What are you looking at?"

Helga wondered if Arnold even realized she saw him totally naked, with nothing on! Her body was trembling and her juices were flowing. She could barley talk, but only stutter. 

__

"Ah, um, he he he! I wanted to talk to you."

Helga nervously wrung her hands together. She never saw a guy naked in real life before. It had her all excited and nervous. She nearly forgot what it was she wanted to tell him.

__

"Helga? What's up with you?" Arnold chuckled.

__

"I was, ah, going to ask you if, you'd."

She stopped mid-sentence, thinking of what to say,

__

"Oh, I'm going on a trip to the Cayman Islands, would you like to come with me? I'm going on Spring break."

Arnolds face lit up the room with a bright smile. 

__

"Sure Helga, I'll go with you."

Helgas face turned red with embarrassment. Arnold laughed.

__

"Come here, it's alright. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Arnold grabbed Helga in a big hug. Helga thought to herself, _He did notice that I saw him!_ They held each other for a few moments before letting go.

Arnold, grabbed Helgas hand, _"Come on, lets go to the library and do some research on these Islands you want to visit. "_

Helga agreed. They walked hand in hand to the library. They searched for every book on the Islands, wanting to find out as much about them as they could. About a half an hour later, Mr. Simmons spotted the two love birds, and came over,

__

"Hey you two! This is a sweet sight. I remember you two fighting most of your child hood. I was hoping to witness some kind of spark!"

Mr. Simmons was so emotionally attached to his students, he followed them all the way into high school. Making sure he could witness every trial and error they made through their school years.

__

"Hello Mr. Simmons"

Helga and Arnold said in unison. Arnold spoke while Helga searched.

"Helga and I are taking a trip to the Cayman Islands. Were looking up everything we can find about them. Hey, do you know of anything special I could do for Helga once were there?

Arnold took a chance at asking Mr. Simmons about love. To his surprise, Mr. Simmons knew a lot.

__

"Arnold, I was in love for 20 years with my wife"

His wife!? Arnold never knew he was married. Mr. Simmons began to tell Arnold of everything he did to make his beloved wife feel loved. Who knew? Mr. Simmons, in love? 


End file.
